V5.7
* Visual Update (VFX) * Update to behavior |Release = April 08, 2015 |Related = Patch 5.7 notes |Prev = V5.6 |Next = V5.8 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) ;Shuriman Skins * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0787 Omega Squad Teemo.png|Omega Squad Teemo ;Garena Premier League (GPL) Icons ProfileIcon0808 Saigon Fantastic Five.png|Saigon Fantastic Five ProfileIcon0809 Saigon Jokers.png|Saigon Jokers ProfileIcon0810 Mineski.png|Mineski ProfileIcon0811 Team Kthxbai.png|Team Kthxbai ProfileIcon0812 Kuala Lumpur Hunters.png|Kuala Lumpur Hunters ProfileIcon0813 Jakarta Juggernauts.png|Jakarta Juggernauts ProfileIcon0814 Insidious Gaming Legends.png|Insidious Gaming Legends ProfileIcon0815 Team Infinite.png|Team Infinite ProfileIcon0816 Full Louis.png|Full Louis ProfileIcon0817 Team Fat Rabbit.png|Team Fat Rabbit ProfileIcon0818 Diamond Team.png|Diamond Team ProfileIcon0819 Bangkok Titans.png|Bangkok Titans ProfileIcon0820 Asus Fate.png|Asus Fate ProfileIcon0821 Ultimate.png|Ultimate ProfileIcon0822 269 Gaming.png|269 Gaming ProfileIcon0823 Wargods.png|Wargods ;Turkish League Icons ProfileIcon0788.png|Zone eSports ProfileIcon0789.png|Team Turquality ProfileIcon0790.png|NumberOne Esports ProfileIcon0791.png|HWA Gaming ProfileIcon0792.png|Dark Passage ProfileIcon0793.png|Big Plays Incorporated ProfileIcon0794.png|Beşiktaş e-Sports Club ProfileIcon0795.png|ATLAS eSports Team ;Russian League Icons ProfileIcon0824.png|Hard Random ProfileIcon0825.png|Team Just.MSI ProfileIcon0826.png|RoX.KIS ProfileIcon0827.png|Carpe Diem ProfileIcon0828.png|Internationally V ProfileIcon0829.png|Glacial Phoenix ProfileIcon0830.png|Moscow 5 ProfileIcon0831.png|Virtus.Pro ;Oceania League Icons ProfileIcon0832.png|Avant Garde ProfileIcon0833.png|Legacy Esports ProfileIcon0834.png|Dire Wolves ProfileIcon0835.png|The Chiefs Esports Club ProfileIcon0836.png|4Not ProfileIcon0837.png|Sudden Fear ProfileIcon0838.png|Immunity League of Legends V5.7 General ;Loading Screens * New Loading screen background for Summoner's Rift. * New Honor badges, Loading windows and loading bar assets tweaked to go with the new Summoner's Rift background. Champions ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 46. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. * ** Ancient Chimes: mana restoration changed to from 15 . ** Meeps: spawn time reduced to | | | | }} seconds from | | | | }} * ** Base magic damage increased to from . ; * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. *** Movement speed now decays over the duration. ** When Overdrive ends, Blitzcrank is slowed by 30% for seconds. **''Trivia: The addition of the self-slow is actually a revert to original form of the ability, with the slow originally being removed in V1.0.0.106.'' ; * ** Noxian Guillotine will refund mana on-kill. ** At maximum rank, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown of is fully reset on kill. ; * ** Base magic damage increased to from . ; * ** Passive damage scaling added: % target's missing health)}}. ** Active damage scaling changed to from % target's missing health)}}. ** Fixed an error in the tooltip. Actual duration is 6 seconds, not 5. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from . ** Base mana regen reduced to from . ; * ** Empowerment stack duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ; * General ** New spell effects. ** New ability icons. ; * ** Healing changed to % of maximum health from 7% at all levels. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 511 from 541. ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 90. ; * ** miss window changed from autoattack command to on-attack. For reference, 'on-attack' is when the missile is created for ranged champions, and the moment before an attack hits for melee champions. ; * ** AD Ratio per strike reduced to from . *** Total AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Per-tunnel cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. *** Fixed an error in the tooltip. Actual duration is 10 seconds, not 12. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the 300 damage cap to monsters was being applied improperly. ; * ** miss window changed from autoattack command to on-attack. For reference, 'on-attack' is when the missile is created for ranged champions, and the moment before an attack hits for melee champions. ; * ** Tristana's basic attacks during Rapid Fire reduce the cooldown of by seconds (1 second against champions). * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Items ; * Total cost increased to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 350. ; / * Cleave's damage progression now scales linear from distance to the target, from three damage stages depending of proximity. ; (TT/CS version) * + + = ** Total cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. Patch Rundown de:V5.7 es:V5.7 pl:V5.7 Category:Patch notes